1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to an incremental modification of an error detection code operation in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. In recent years, both software and hardware technologies have experienced amazing advancement. Data storage systems need to protect their users from accidental data corruption. Data corruption can occur as a result of hardware failure or software faults. The industry standard for detecting data corruption is the cyclical redundancy check (CRC).